Did You Mean It?
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: Sequel to Paralyzed. Derek meets up with Stiles and admits to what was behind that kiss. Rated M for obvious reasons- Language and STEREK SMUT.


**Woohoo! Here it is, guys! Some STEREK love! The reviews/favorites/follows were greatly appreciated, and hopefully I'll get as many with this!**

* * *

Stiles didn't know what to think as he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Derek Hale had kissed him, and it wasn't just a light peck on the lips either. Derek had kissed Stiles with a passion unlike anything he'd ever known. Stiles just couldn't get over the fact that Derek was actually capable of showing emotion; he couldn't get over the fact that Derek showed emotion towards _him. _Derek was the manliest man Stiles had ever met. Derek was so handsome, so daring, so... brave. _God damn it, Stiles. Shut up._Stiles had developed a small crush on the older werewolf ever since they ran into him in the woods the day after Scott had been bitten.

All of Derek's threats towards Stiles made him even more curious to venture into unknown territory. Derek once threatened Stiles by saying he was going to rip out the young teen's throat with his teeth. He wanted to see what Derek was really capable of with those teeth. Derek had haunted his dreams every so often, showing Stiles what it was like to be taken by an Alpha. Sometimes, Stiles even found himself wanting to be taken by Derek, and he didn't care who would watch. Stiles had never had sex, nor been kissed, but Derek made the teen want to do unspeakable things; things that the devil himself wouldn't think of. Hell, Stiles felt himself hardening just thinking about it.

The younger teen shook his head in attempt to shake Derek from his mind. Needless to say, it didn't work. Derek took over his overexerted brain a lot of the time. There were even times when Stiles was caught in class not paying attention to Scott or the teacher. Stiles wasn't embarrassed at all, but he'd be damned if Scott, Erica, Issac or Boyd ever found out about his fantasies about their Alpha._ Fantasies_. The word rang through his mind. What was the exact meaning of fantasy? Did it mean that you daydreamed about someone taking their clothes off for you? Did it mean that you wished that you could do all kinds of nasty things to that certain person? Because to Stiles, fantasy meant a daydream of him and Derek laying in a field, hand in hand, smiling and staring at the sky. It didn't involve a kiss, it didn't involve too much touching. According to the teen, just being around Derek was enough to make his day better, even if Derek was in his usual pissy, Alpha mood.

Stiles jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. When he whipped around, he found Derek staring at him. "Sorry," the Alpha said quietly. Wait, Derek was apologizing for something? Since when?

"Uh..." Stiles didn't really know what to say. He was thinking about Derek, then all of the sudden, Derek appears out of nowhere. "It's good. What's up?"

Derek sat down next to Stiles, kicking the teen's nervousness into overdrive. He was so close; so close that Stiles could reach out and touch him. "About what happened at the police station-"

"Oh yeah," Stiles tried to play it off. "At least my dad and Scott's mom are okay. Did you guys see Matt after he ran off?"

"Stiles, that's not what I'm trying-"

"You didn't see him? Where do you think-"

"Stiles, shut the hell up!" Derek's hand covered the teen's mouth in attempt to shut him up. "I'm not talking about Matt. Or your dad. Or Scott's mom. No offense, but I don't give a fuck about them right now. Now, if I take my hand off, will you stay quiet?" When Stiles nodded, Derek removed his hand. "I'm talking about when I... when I..." Derek couldn't get it out. Stiles could tell that Derek was having trouble admitting to himself that he had kissed Stiles.

"When you kissed me." Stiles finished. "Derek, I can tell that you regret doing it."

"No, Stiles, I don't."

"You can't even admit that you did it!" Stiles felt his eyes prickle, threatening tears._ Don't you dare cry in front of him_. "Look," he began as he stood up to face the wall. There was no way that he could look Derek in the face as he said this. "I'm sorry that you did something that you didn't want to, but don't act like it's my fault. You led me on, Derek. I'm so sorry that I actually like you. Just fucking leave if you can't take the heat." He turned to face Derek, but felt an unexpected force on his lips. He wanted to protest, but he gave in, melting into the kiss. Derek's warm, rough hands cradled his face, deepening the lip lock. Stiles felt like his knees would give out at any moment. His heart was beating like a dubstep track and he was afraid he'd keel over from a heart attack.

When Derek finally pulled back, Stiles was breathless and wanting more. "There's one way to get you to shut up."

"Do you want me to keep talking?" Stiles knew that if he asked that, Derek would kiss him again.

"Hell no." And with that, Derek brought their lips together, creating a passion that was so hot, Stiles's instant reaction was to slide his fingers underneath Derek's shirt. Derek flinched at Stiles's cold fingers, but soon pressed against his younger mate. Stiles felt himself hardening as his fingertips traced down Derek's abdomen. The dips and cuts of his muscles made the teen go weak.

Stiles tried to lift Derek's shirt over the werewolf's head, but Derek stopped him. "Stiles, are you sure you want to do this?" The teen was a little hurt for being asked that question, but the look in Derek's eyes showed that he was actually concerned. "If I keep going, I won't be able to stop."

"Is big, bad Derek Hale going soft? Since when do you care about my well-being?"

"Well," Derek shook his head. "If you're going to get hurt, I don't want to be the one that's responsible."

Stiles scoffed. "Says the guy that told me he was going to rip my throat to shreds with his teeth. Trust me," he told him. "I want this. Just, uh, take it easy. Okay?"

"Of course you're a virgin." He said it like he hadn't thought about it before.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Stiles, I lost my virginity when I was, what, sixteen? So no, it's not bad." He slipped his shirt over his own head, then began stripping Stiles as he places kisses along the teen's jawline, working down his neck. He smirked in satisfaction as Stiles moaned when he sucked on a certain spot. Stiles was become frustrated as the denim of his jeans constricted his erection. He wanted them off, and he also wanted Derek's jeans on the floor as well. He could feel Derek's arousal pressing against his front as the werewolf held him close.

Strangely, his thoughts drifted to when the 'new and improved' Erica came walking through the cafeteria and then retreated to Derek's car. "Did you have sex with her?"

Derek pulled back, oddly surprised by Stiles's question. "Did I what?"

"Did you have sex with Erica?"

"What? No. I seduced her, sure, but no. She's meant for someone else."

"Did you mean it when you kissed me? That you really wanted to?"

"Fuck, Stiles. You're really asking me this? We're half naked together and you ask me if I mean it?" He rolled his eyes and then tossed Stiles onto the bed, towering over him as he pinned the teen's arms above his head. "Shut the hell up."

Stiles could tell that Derek meant business, but he couldn't help but struggle as Derek held him down, accidentally rubbing against him. He could tell that Derek was losing control because his gorgeous hazel eyes were turning a bright, fluorescent red. Derek's claws were poking through Stiles's jeans as the werewolf started pulling them off. "Derek? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stiles." But Stiles could tell that he wasn't. Especially when his nails lightly grazed the skin on Stiles's thighs. Stiles let out an unwilling moan of pleasure and Derek lost it. He flipped Stiles over, not preparing him at all, and began pushing into the tight, virgin ring of muscle. The pain was so great that Stiles couldn't even cry out. Tears were instantly making rivers down his cheeks. Wasn't sex supposed to feel amazing? Why didn't Derek prepare him like Stiles had read about? His knuckles were white as he grasped the sheets below him.

"Derek. Stop. Please." His voice came out in a breathy whisper, but Derek did hear him, because he stopped immediately.

As soon as he realized what had just happened, he began to pull out. "Fuck. I'm so sorr-"

"Don't move!" Stiles said. "Just... let me adjust for a minute." The pain wasn't the only thing that he needed to adjust to, but it was the fact that Derek was actually having sex with him. Derek was touching him. Derek was talking to him in soothing tones. Derek was there. Stiles had dreamed of that moment for months, but as he lay there actually experiencing it, he wasn't sure if he should believe what was happening. When he was finally ready, he took a deep breath and urged Derek to move. "Do it," he stated. "Do it, now. I need to feel it. I need to feel you."

"Stiles, are you sure?"

"Just fucking do it, Derek."

The werewolf began to slowly slide himself in and out of his mate, listening to Stiles's painful cries turn into pleasure filled moans. Derek's hands were on his mate's waist, holding him still. Stiles's orgasm was approaching close as Derek's shaft started teasing Stiles's prostate. On instinct, Stiles reached for his own erection, but was stopped by Derek. "Don't you dare, Stiles. I want you to come for me only."

"Oh fuck, Derek." The pain had subsided completely and Stiles felt a warming pressure building in his lower abdomen. When he masturbated, the pressure wasn't nearly this great. It was almost pleasurable; lovely in fact. Stiles knew that he couldn't hold on any longer and he reached back to touch Derek, but was pulled against the older man's chest. Stiles felt the angle change and the warmth of Derek's skin in contact with his and then he was overloaded with pleasure. He let himself go, feeling the fluids leave his body and his muscles contracting around Derek. He let out a cry of sheer pleasure as Derek whispered his name. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, causing him to yelp. He then felt blood trickle down his shoulder, tickling his sweaty flesh.

"You are mine." Derek said breathlessly. "My mate, my heart, my everything."

"What the hell did you do with Derek Hale?"

"And you're also still annoying."

Stiles was happy to be annoying at that moment. He finally had Derek to himself. After months of fantasizing about the older man, he finally got what he wanted. As they both collapsed onto the bed, Stiles's mind wondered towards what his father was going to say when he walked in on his son naked with a man. _Fuck it_, he thought. He'd think about that in the morning.

* * *

**So, I'll give it a prequel if this did as good as the last one. I'm thinking some interaction between an undead Matt and Derek for threatening to kill his mate, perhaps? I'm putting up a poll for you guys to vote! Read and review!**


End file.
